


The Sexy Babysitter

by V and A (Veewritessometimes)



Category: Original characters - Fandom
Genre: 69, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, M/M, Masturbation, Mutual Masturbation, Noncey, Oral Sex, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, ass eating, babysitter, sex in school
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-24
Updated: 2019-08-24
Packaged: 2020-09-25 21:42:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20378572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Veewritessometimes/pseuds/V%20and%20A
Summary: Gabriel is sure he doesn’t need a babysitter anymore, since he’s 7 now and his parents are only going out for a few hours, but when 14 year old Robert comes, Gabriel is very glad he did. In fact, so much so that Gabriel keeps urging his parents to go out more often so that he and Robert can have more fun.(I wrote this with a friend and probably nobody should read it ever)





	1. Meeting Robert

**Author's Note:**

> I didn’t put a rape warning because it’s basically all consensual, but since it’s underage it is technically statutory rape.  
Also it’s like really underage so if you don’t want to read nonce porn, DO NOT READ.  
I wrote this with a friend who had this idea and wanted me to write it, so we took it in turns.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Robert comes over to babysit Gabriel.

Gabriel was sitting in his room being bored, like he always did, when his mum came in. “We’ve found someone to babysit you.”  
Gabriel was sure he didn’t need a babysitter, since he was 7 now and his parents were only going out for a few hours.  
“It’s Robert, you know, the one who’s mum I sometimes go out with?”  
Robert was 14, which usually would mean he was a moody teenager who didn’t care and didn’t really want to be there, but Robert was different.  
Robert had dark brown hair, and a small amount of freckles underneath his brown eyes. In the limited interactions Gabriel had had with him, Robert had always been very nice, but he was rather odd in the sense that he always seemed to be looking at Gabriel. Gabriel didn't think much of this, however, and he was looking forward to meeting Robert later on.  
There was a knock on the door and Gabriel immediately shot up and looked out of his window. Sure enough, it was Robert come to babysit him. He wasn’t sure why but he was oddly excited and there was a slight flutter in his stomach when he saw Robert’s lightly freckled face looking up at him as he waited to be let in. Gabriel ran downstairs to greet him and was met with a warm hug. This was quite unexpected, as he hadn't talked to Robert that much, and now they were hugging. Still, he didn't complain, because it was really cosy, and he was disappointed when the hug inevitably had to end.  
“Bye, Gabriel, have fun with Robert!” said Gabriel's mum as she left the house, and closed the door.  
Robert made Gabriel a delicious meal of the best macaroni and cheese he’d ever had, and after playing a game of football and a game of snap, they headed upstairs.  
“What time do you usually go to bed?”  
“10,” Gabriel lied, but Robert seemed to believe him since he didn’t know very much about younger children. As far as he was concerned, children should be allowed to go to bed as late as they wanted. Robert helped Gabriel get ready for bed, and Gabriel couldn’t help but notice the way Robert kept looking at him.  
Robert tucked Gabriel into bed, and Gabriel couldn't help but feel that flutter in his stomach again, and then a strange thing started to happen. His penis started to stiffen. Gabriel felt really strange, because this had never happened to him before.  
Robert was just about to leave, when Gabriel asked him, “Robert, why is my penis hard?”  
Robert walked back over to him, and said, “Oh, that's just a thing that happens sometimes, it just means you're getting older.”  
“But I don't like it, it feels weird.”  
“Here, let me show you something that will help”  
Robert removed the duvet from the bed.  
“Now I want you to take your pants off.”  
“Really? But my parents told me that was private.”  
“Just do it, so I can show you what to do”  
“Well, ok then…”  
Gabriel pulled down his pants, and his eyes widened at how much BIGGER his penis was than normal.  
Robert said, “Now, put your hand on your dick…”  
“My dick?”  
“Oh, that's just another word for penis, and it's the one I use”  
“Oh ok”  
“Yeah, so anyway, put your hand on your dick, and like rub your hand up and down it”  
Gabriel did so, and immediately a spark of incredible pleasure shot through his body.  
“Ooh Robert, this feels nice”  
“I know, right? Keep doing it”  
Gabriel kept doing it, and it felt really good, and eventually a massive wave of pleasure swept across him, and Gabriel let out a moan at the sheer enormity of his feelings in places he didn't even know he could feel anything.  
“There, does that feel better?”  
“Ooh Robert that felt so nice, and now my pe-uhh... dick isn’t so hard anymore. Thanks!”  
“Any time, Gabriel. Now you really need to sleep. Goodnight!”  
Robert left the room and closed the door behind him, secretly disappointed it hadn’t led on to anything further.


	2. A helping hand

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gabriel has been practising what Robert taught him and the pair give each other a helping hand with their... problems.

When Gabriel woke up in the morning, all he could think about was how great the new sensation had felt. Robert was so amazing, and he always knew how to make everything better. He quickly got ready and ran downstairs, but to his dismay he found that Robert had left and his parents were back.  
“Are you going out with Robert's parents again soon?” he asked his mum.  
“Oh, did you enjoy yesterday?”  
“Yes, it was SO fun!”  
Gabriel told his mum about the entire day, but he left out the last part, because he felt like he should keep that a secret for some reason.  
“Well, it sounds like we should go out more often.”  
“Yes! That would be great!” Gabriel was brimming with happiness.  
“We can do it tomorrow?”  
Gabriel struggled to contain his excitement. As soon as he could, he excused himself upstairs, eager to try out the new sensation again. He loved what Robert had taught him; it was almost like he had a new toy to play with.  
Meanwhile, at Robert's house, he heard the telephone but let it ring. His mum would get it. The ringing stopped and his mum picked up the phone. A few seconds later, she called up the stairs to Robert. “Robert! Gabriel’s mum wants to speak to you!” He ran downstairs and took the phone from his mum.  
“Hello?”  
“Hi Robert, I was wondering if you’d be okay with babysitting Gabriel tomorrow night again, since he seemed to enjoy it so much”  
Robert’s eyes lit up, but he tried not to let his excitement show.  
“Of course, that would be completely fine.”  
“Thank you so much Robert!”  
“Oh, it’s a pleasure.”  
And it really was a pleasure for Robert. Babysitting Gabriel again meant maybe things could go a little further, and get a little hotter.  
Robert had always had a strange attraction to Gabriel. He knew he shouldn't, but despite himself he couldn't help his heartbeat quickening when he thought of him. He would never tell his friends, because they would immediately jump to the conclusion that he was nonce, and tell everyone, and he'd be put in prison. Robert felt he didn't deserve this, as he only had a desire for Gabriel, not any other kids, and he had been attracted to people his own age before. Plus, he wasn't ready to come out yet, so the embarrassment from that would make everything worse.  
The next day, Robert's mum dropped him off at Gabriel's house, and Robert and Gabriel had yet another fun day together. Eventually, the time came for Gabriel to go to bed again, and Robert was already getting aroused at the thought of what they could do together.  
Gabriel got into bed, and said, “So, I've been practising what you showed me…”  
Gabriel took his pants off and started rubbing his hand up and down his dick like Robert had shown him, and the amazing feeling sparked through him again. He looked at Robert for a sign of approval, to check he was doing it right, to find that Robert was doing the same thing with his dick.  
“Was your dick hard and hurting as well Robert?” He asked. Robert nodded, slightly annoyed that Gabriel had stopped.  
“Yeah, here, feel how hard it is.” Robert took Gabriel’s hand in his and placed it on his dick. It was even harder than Gabriel’s, if that was even possible.  
“Don’t worry Robert, I’ll make it better for you,” Gabriel said, starting to rub up and down Robert’s dick the way he’d been shown. Robert couldn’t hold back a moan.  
“Wow, Gabriel, you’re so good at this.”  
Gabriel smiled with pride, and felt Robert’s hand start rubbing his dick, making the amazing sensation return, but even better this time since it was Robert doing it. Soon, the immense wave of pleasure went through Gabriel, and he moaned, “Oh Robert, you make me feel so good!”  
Suddenly, white stuff squirted from Robert’s dick, and some went on Gabriel’s hand. Alarmed, he pulled his hand away.  
“Robert, what is that?!”  
“Don’t worry, Gabriel, that’s completely normal. When you’re old enough, white stuff comes out of your dick when you feel really good.”  
“That’s really weird,” Gabriel giggled, but couldn’t help but be slightly jealous of Robert for being able to make white stuff come out of his dick.  
“Why don’t you taste it?” Suggested Robert, and Gabriel hesitantly lifted his wet hand to his mouth and licked off the white stuff.  
“Mmm, Robert, you taste so good!”  
“Thanks.” Robert was really turned on at what was going on. Gabriel was sitting next to him, naked, licking his cum off his hand. It was almost Robert's wildest dream come true.  
“Well, I guess I'd better leave now, you really ought to be getting to sleep now.” he said to Gabriel  
“Ok, goodnight Robert!”  
Gabriel couldn't get to sleep thinking about what happened with Robert. The white stuff that had come out of Robert's dick had tasted really nice, and it had felt amazing when Robert had rubbed his dick. Gabriel couldn't get over the whirlwind of emotions he was feeling.  
Was it normal to be doing all this? With someone 7 years older than him? Something about it made Gabriel feel that perhaps it was something he shouldn’t tell anyone about.  
Still, the amazing feelings kept replaying in his head, how amazing Robert’s hand had felt on his dick, how natural it had felt to be doing the same to Robert, and how delicious Robert’s white stuff had tasted. If only he could have his own white stuff for Robert to lick..


	3. A fun day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Robert makes sure Gabriel doesn’t go hungry, or bored.

Gabriel woke up to find Robert already in his room.  
“Good morning, Gabriel! Did you sleep well?”  
Gabriel nodded, still half asleep.  
“Why don’t we have a bit of fun to wake you up?”  
Gabriel liked the sound of this idea, but before he could reply, his stomach let out a rumble.  
Robert couldn’t wait to have fun with Gabriel again, it was just too good. This time he was planning on getting even further, and he was already getting horny just thinking about the things he’d do with Gabriel. His dick would taste so sweet in his mouth...  
“Don’t worry, you’ll get plenty to eat.”  
“What’s this fun we’re going to have?” asked Gabriel.  
“Take out your dick.” Gabriel did so, and it was really hard, harder than it had ever been before.  
“Now I’m going to teach you how to do something. Watch.”  
Robert moved around to face Gabriel, and took off his top. Gabriel was amazed. Robert’s chest was the most perfect thing he had ever seen. He felt the urge to do something to it, but resisted.  
Robert knelt down and began to suck on Gabriel’s dick, and move up and down it with his tongue. Gabriel felt really special. This was the most pleasurable thing he had ever experienced, and he moaned very loudly at the feeling of Robert’s mouth on his dick and his hands on his thighs. Eventually, Gabriel got that wave of pleasure once again.  
“Now, try doing the same thing to me.” said Robert.  
“Ooh, really? But what do I do.”  
“Just suck on it and lick it, like a lollipop.”  
“Ooh, a lollipop?”  
“No, it’s a dick which is even better.”  
They switched positions, and Gabriel looked up at Robert. He’d never seen him like this before, and he loved it. He looked so… What was the word… Hot? Was that it? Gabriel felt like he’d heard that before, and it felt right.  
Gabriel unbuttoned and took off Robert’s pants, to find his amazingly hard dick. He’d never noticed before, but there was hair all around it. Gabriel thought this was incredibly hot, and he grasped Robert’s dick and started rubbing it. Then he did what felt right, and licked the whole length of it before taking it inside his mouth, and sucking.  
“Ooh yes Gabriel, fuck me so good.” he heard Robert say from above him.  
Gabriel stopped sucking and looked up at Robert.  
“You shouldn’t say words like that, it’s rude.”  
“Well, not in public, but you make me feel so good I just had to say it. Now keep going!”  
Gabriel dutifully did so, and this time he took the whole length of Robert’s dick in his mouth, ramming it down his throat and sucking on it even harder than before. The hair around Robert’s dick brushed his face, and it was so soft. Gabriel was in heaven. He wondered if this felt good for Robert as well.  
Robert was loving this. It was so hot to watch Gabriel deepthroating him, without any provocation. He could feel his orgasm coming. He let out several massive moans, and then exploded into Gabriel’s mouth.  
Gabriel felt Robert’s dick vibrate and produce that amazing-tasting white stuff again. Then, Gabriel had a crazy idea. He slid up Robert’s body, and before Robert could say anything, he kissed him.  
Robert felt really hot. Gabriel was on top of him, KISSING him, and they were sharing Robert’s cum in their kisses.  
Gabriel was now completely sure this wasn’t normal, but he didn’t care anymore because it felt amazing. Robert was the best thing that had ever happened to him.  
After putting their clothes back on, the pair went downstairs to have breakfast. Although Robert’s dick had tasted incredible, Gabriel was glad to get some real food inside him.  
“What do you want to do today, Gabriel?” Asked Robert.  
“I don’t care, as long as it’s with you!” Gabriel replied, giving Robert a warm hug.  
Robert suggested they go to the park, since it was nearby.  
“Ooh yes, and we can try out the new roundabout!” Grinned Gabriel.  
When they arrived at the park, Gabriel ran straight to the roundabout. He tried to push it himself, but he could only turn it extremely slowly. Robert saw him struggling and came over to help.  
“Hold on tight!” He said, and spun the roundabout round, faster and faster. Gabriel clung on for dear life. He’d never gone this fast before. Robert was showing him so many cool new things and he loved it. Robert jumped onto the roundabout while it was still spinning fast, and he put his arm around a scared looking Gabriel.  
“Did I push it too much?” He asked, concerned.  
Gabriel looked up into his eyes and laughed, “Yes, but I love it!” He looked up at the world spinning around Robert’s head, and started feeling dizzy.  
“But can we get off now? I’m feeling a bit dizzy.”  
“Okay” said Robert and jumped off into the grass, expecting Gabriel to do the same, but Gabriel was still glued tight to the roundabout, and felt as if he couldn’t jump.  
“Come on, Gabriel. I’ll catch you!”  
Gabriel kept seeing the blur of Robert, coming around again and again.  
With a deep breath, he launched himself at the blur and for a second he felt like he was just flying through the air, until with a thud, he landed on Robert, knocking him over.  
“That was amazing!” He declared when the two were lying in the grass together, looking up at the sky which was no longer spinning. Robert simply kissed him, and they got a weird look from someone across the park, so they quickly left.  
Once they got home, it was quickly time for Robert to go, so he left. Gabriel felt really good about that day; he had thoroughly enjoyed it.  
Robert had enjoyed it as well, and he felt like him and Gabriel were really developing a loving relationship. He lay on his bed and wondered what would happen tomorrow night with Gabriel.


	4. Going even further

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Robert decides to take his relationship with Gabriel to the next step by doing something he’s never tried before.

Soon, it was time for Robert to come back to babysit Gabriel. As Gabriel's parents left, Robert said, “I've got something else to teach you today.”  
They made their way upstairs to Gabriel's bedroom. Gabriel’s heart was already racing just thinking about doing more things with Robert. He was so amazing and every new thing he taught felt even better than the last.  
Robert took a bottle out of his pocket and placed in on Gabriel’s bedside table.  
“Now, take your dick,” said Robert, and Gabriel did as he was told. Robert poured some liquid from the bottle into his hands and rubbed it all over Gabriel’s erection, already making him feel good. “This is lube. It makes your dick more slippery.”  
Gabriel was slightly confused as to why someone would want a slippery dick, but didn’t say anything. He watched as Robert took his pants off and covered Gabriel’s hands as well as his own in more lube.  
“Now, I know this sounds really disgusting, but please just do this for me. First just tease the entrance a bit,” and he demonstrated, “then slowly start sliding a finger or two in. When you’ve done that we can move onto the really hot stuff.” 

Gabriel started playing with his entrance and eventually slid a finger in, then another, Robert holding back his moans. He was a little nervous about this since he’d never done anything anal before, and he needed to stretch his hole a little first.

Luckily Gabriel’s dick wasn’t too big since he was only 7, so hopefully he’d be fine.  
“Now, lie down on the bed on your back.” Gabriel obliged, but still had no clue what was going on.

Robert put one leg on either side of Gabriel and squatted down, as if he was about to sit on Gabriel, but instead he positioned himself so Gabriel’s dick lined up with his hole. Gradually, he started lowering himself down onto it, moaning half out of pain and half out of pleasure. It wasn’t too difficult, and the lube had certainly helped.  
Gabriel looked up at Robert, who he was almost completely inside of. It felt incredible being inside Robert, not disgusting as it should’ve been.  
With one last push, Gabriel was all the way inside Robert, and Robert moaned loudly as Gabriel’s dick hit his prostate. He started moving himself up and down Gabriel’s dick so it was repeatedly hitting the right spot. Gabriel started thrusting up and down with the rhythm, getting the hang of it. This felt so good to him, and it seemed to be making Robert feel good too.  
“Oh Robert, you make me feel so good!” He moaned and Robert came all over him. Gabriel looked so hot moaning and thrusting up into him. This really was his dream come true.  
Afterwards, Robert licked the cum off Gabriel, wishing that it could be Gabriel’s cum rather than his own, which he knew only too well. They shared a rough kiss, and snuggled in bed for a bit, but soon both of them fell asleep, exhausted after such a fun day.


	5. A pleasant surprise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gabriel and Robert have more fun together and are met by an unexpected but pleasant surprise.

Gabriel woke up with Robert’s arms around him. He remembered what had happened last night, and shivered with the thought of doing it again. He wondered what Robert would teach him next.  
After eating breakfast, Robert and Gabriel went for a romantic walk, if it could be called that.  
While they were walking, Gabriel asked:  
“Are you my girlfriend?”  
“Why on earth would you say that?”  
“Well, we kiss each other, which is a thing people do with their girlfriends, but don’t girlfriends have to be, well, girls?”  
“You would probably call me your boyfriend, because yes, girlfriends do have to be girls.”  
“Oh ok,” said Gabriel. It felt weird to call a 14-year-old his boyfriend, but Robert gave him butterflies in his stomach, and Gabriel liked it.  
They walked some more, and kissed each other before walking back to the house.  
Soon, the time came for Gabriel’s mum to come back, and Robert reluctantly left him.  
Robert felt very strange as his mum drove him back home. He’d never anticipated having a romantic relationship with Gabriel, but he didn’t want it to end. The sex they had was AMAZING, and it made Robert feel really fuzzy inside when Gabriel kissed him, and held his hand.  
The next day, the last day of the summer holidays, Robert came back to babysit Gabriel once again. As Gabriel’s mum was about to leave, she said to Robert, “Honestly, it’s like having another parent in the house!” making both Gabriel and Robert blush profusely.  
After watching a film, the two boys went upstairs to bed. “What are you going to teach me now?” Gabriel asked.  
Robert lay on the bed, took his pants off and began wanking. Gabriel found the sight of this very hot, and did the same, and before long they were both very hard.  
“Now, start sucking my dick, but lying the other way, so your chest is against mine.” Gabriel did so.  
Without warning, Robert began sucking Gabriel’s dick. Gabriel wasn’t expecting this, and moaned with extreme pleasure at the sensation. Robert’s dick tasted great, and it was really hot to get pleasure from him at the same time.  
Gabriel began a slight thrusting motion downwards, inadvertently making Robert deepthroat him. They both felt an amazing feeling in their dicks, an orgasm they’d both never felt before rising, and a massive wave of pleasure went through both of them as they came in each other’s mouths. Robert was not expecting to feel the warm liquid of Gabriel’s cum in his mouth, and it was absolutely delicious, and tasted completely different to his own.  
“OH MY GOD, ROBERT! I MADE WHITE STUFF!” shouted Gabriel, his words muffled by the equally delicious cum in his mouth.  
“Well done Gabriel!” said Robert.  
Without another word, Gabriel turned round and kissed Robert. Robert had never kissed him like this before. Their tongues gently brushed each other, tasting each other’s cum. After a while, Gabriel sucked all of the cum in, and swallowed the whole lot. Robert found this immensely hot, and continued to kiss Gabriel, slowly moving down his neck and onto his chest, and he began sucking his nipples. Gabriel had never felt this sensation before and loved every minute of it. Robert continued kissing further and further down, before tenderly kissing the tip of Gabriel’s dick. Eventually, the two fell asleep, Robert’s head on Gabriel’s chest, both tired after putting so much work in.


	6. Back to school

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It’s Gabriel’s first day back to school after the summer holidays, but that doesn’t stop him having some fun with Robert.

The next day was the first day back after the summer holidays for Gabriel, but Robert’s school had a teacher training day so he was off. He had offered to drop Gabriel off at school since he still needed to be taken, so they walked down together, hand in hand. They gave each other a quick kiss goodbye on the cheek without getting too many weird looks, since most people thought they were brothers, or related in some other way.  
Usually Gabriel liked school, but now he just wanted to be spending time with Robert. He couldn’t concentrate because he kept thinking about him and Robert, and more specifically, the fun stuff they did together. He went to the toilet, thinking he could practise a bit of what Robert had taught him, but Robert had very different plans for them both.  
He had sneaked into Gabriel’s school and was waiting in a toilet cubicle, knowing that eventually Gabriel would have to come in and he could surprise him.  
He could tell it was Gabriel because of his shoes and the way he walked. When Robert jumped out at him, Gabriel screamed, like he always did when anything even slightly scared him. Robert thought this was awfully cute, but now was not the time.  
“Sssshhhhh!” he said. “If we want to have some fun, we need to be quiet.”  
They went into the disabled toilet together, since there was more space in there, and locked the door. Immediately, Robert gave Gabriel a passionate kiss.  
“I was missing you already.”  
“I was missing you too.”  
Robert started slowly unbuttoning his shirt while Gabriel watched, still in awe of how amazingly fit he was. Eventually Robert couldn’t take it anymore.  
“I need you right now!”  
He pinned Gabriel to the wall and ripped off his school shirt, thankfully not actually tearing the material. They kissed again, and Robert started planting his kissed further and further down Gabriel’s body, until he reached where his pants started. He pulled them off as well, and gently kissed the very tip of Gabriel’s cock, making him shiver with pleasure. Then, instead of continuing to pleasure Gabriel’s dick, he told Gabriel to turn around, and started licking around his arse.  
Gabriel wasn’t sure what was going on, but it felt incredibly good. Robert was exploring all around him, and now his tongue was starting to slide in and out of his hole. At first, just a little bit, and then Robert’s tongue kept going deeper and deeper inside him. Gabriel let out a deep moan, understand how good Robert must feel when he was inside him. Gabriel wanted to make Robert feel equally good, so when Robert was finished, Gabriel tore Robert’s pants down. He just really wanted Robert right now, and he couldn’t wait to see what he tasted like. He resisted going straight in, and licked around the area to build Robert up a bit.  
Robert was starting to feel a bit impatient, when suddenly Gabriel slipped his tongue all the way inside, and started moving in and out. Robert started moaning loudly, but then remembered he had to be quiet. He really wished he could see Gabriel right now, he’d look so hot just pulsing his tongue in and out of him.  
The amazing experience was over way too soon, but Robert wasn't ready for it to end yet.  
Gabriel was lying on the floor, tired, and Robert knelt over him, one leg on either side, so he could see his face perfectly. He started wanking over Gabriel, and how hot he looked, and eventually he came all over Gabriel’s face.  
Gabriel felt extremely hot and started licking the amazing tasting white stuff off his face.  
Robert wanted to taste more of Gabriel’s cum, since he’d only just found out he could make it, and it tasted amazing. Robert lay down on the floor so Gabriel could wank over him, and Gabriel understood immediately. He got into the same position Robert had been in and started rubbing his dick in the way Robert had first shown him. So much had happened since that first night, and Gabriel was so glad it had. Robert looked so hot lying on the floor, and he was really enjoying being wanked over by Gabriel, so much so that he was quietly moaning. Gabriel came on to Robert’s beautiful face at the sight, and Robert licked it, loving the wonderful taste of Gabriel. “You taste so good,” he said, and Gabriel replied “so do you.”  
They shared what they had left of each other’s cum in a loving kiss, which seemed to never end.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed the sick and twisted story. Remember it’s only fiction please never ever do this in real life.  
Also feel free to leave suggestions for other stories, either with these characters or other ones :)


End file.
